The Old Ones
Very little is known about the Old Ones, except that they are a group of extremely powerful older vampires who command the respect of the younger generations. When Daisy insulted a young girl and threatened to eat her, the girl revealed her status, causing Daisy to recoil and have a more respectful attitude towards her. The Old Ones are well aware of Herrick's death and have currently left Europe until things calm down, and until someone takes over Herrick's vacant sector. The Old Ones seem to operate through a hierarchical system based on age. In the second episode of the third season Mitchell is approached a representative of the Old Ones, Richard. Mitchell is informed that knowledge of the Box Tunnel Massacre has reached the Old Ones in South America and they are very agitated by it since Mitchell's actions run the risk of making humans aware of vampires. Mitchell is given a warning to either keep his head down or join the Old Ones in South America as they can not afford to have a maverick like Mitchell running around. Many rumours circulate that the Old Ones' life style is like that of stereotypical vampire portrayals. Mitchell even jokingly asked their representative Richard if is true that the Old Ones sleep in coffins and shun sunlight. In Episode 4 of Series 3 Richard threatens/warns Mitchell that the Old Ones did not take his refusal to join them very well and they will be sending somone from South America very soon to deal with him and his friends. In Episode 8 of Series 3, Old One Edgar Wyndham reveals himself, covering up for Mitchell's arrest over the Box Tunnel massacre, framing an innocent human for the crime. He then visits Honolulu Heights to take Mitchell as his attack dog, in return for having covered up for him. Wyndham talks of a new vampire age and plans set in motion by the Old Ones. Before he can take Mitchell however, George stakes Mitchell in a mercy killing. In Series 4, the Old Ones come to Honolulu Heights, as Griffin, Fergus and Cutler were preparing them with a tribute, Eve, the War Child, the one who can wipe out all vampires. It's also revealed that Hal is an Old One and is feared by some Old Ones like Ivan, Hettie, Wyndham and Jacob except for Mr Snow. They were hinted at during the whole series while Annie, Tom, Hal, Regus and Cutler all prepared for their battle to protect Eve. They appear at the end of episode 7, Making History, as Mr Snow asks "who's hungry?". Vast preperations are made throughout Series 4 for their arrival by several vampires ranging from feeding, transport, greeting and general entertainment. Vampire Golda revealed several of them are quite fond of the Werewolf Fights despite their banning. It is also a custom when they arrive in a large gathering to offer them a tribute; both George and baby Eve were considered by the local coven. George for having killed one of their own and Eve due to their curiosity about an "Organic" werewolf. Annie Sawyer detonated a powerful explosive in the centre of Barry vampire headquarters (which was where the Old Ones were staying), killing Mr Snow and the other Old Ones. Hettie potentially escaped, as she was seen being led out of the building by another Old One prior to Annie's arrival. According to Cutler, the rest of the Barry Island vampires had either been destroyed or had fled the city by the time the Old Ones arrived. As for the abilities of the Old Ones, they are immune to weaknesses such as holy objects and invitation, so it suggests an old one or at least over 500 years are immune to the weaknesses of vampires but not immune to the usual means of killing vampires, as seen with Mr Snow, Wyndham and the others. William Herrick hinted in series three that the practise of vampiric resurrection originated with the Old Ones, many of whom will recruit a single "heir" to bring them back in the event of death. It is possible that Hettie was designated to fulfil this function, given that she was led away as soon as a potential danger presented itself. Although some of the old ones are british, its assumed they are the oldest vampires on Earth. Its also thought a vampire must be near 200 years old and older to become an old one, since Ivan was 195, and both Mitchell and Herrick at their ages werent old ones. List of Known Old Ones(From Oldest to Youngest) *Mr Snow, 3000+ (Oldest and Leader, deceased) *Edgar Wyndham, 1000+ (deceased) * Hal, 520+ * Hettie, 460+ (was led out of warehouse before the explosion, Status unclear) * Ivan, 237 (deceased) * Griffin (Unknown age, deceased) * Jacob (Unknown age, presumably deceased) * Richard Turner, 300+ (Status Unclear) * Possibly Fergus * Other Old Ones (deceased) * Possible other vampires seen or not seen with unknown age (Status Unclear) Category:Vampires Category:Organisations Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Old One Category:Characters Category:BBC Characters